


Berliner of Thumb Princess

by JustSimon



Category: Beru to Okashi no Ie, 変態道中蛮万歳 | Hentai Douchuu Ban Banzai (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Eventual Romance, F/F, POV Female Character, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26044702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon
Summary: This is alternate continuation after Beru to Okashi no Ie's first/true ending and Hentai Douchuu Ban Banzai's normal/true ending.
Relationships: Bell/oyayubihime





	Berliner of Thumb Princess

My name is Berliner, but friends call me just Bell, if someone told me that in my young age i will became a lover of a princess i would never believe in that, but it's actually happened, maybe she looks like a fourteen, in fact, she is sixteen, this girl just, well, i think people using word petite, now you have a question how i in such a young age, became a girlfriend of sixteen years old princess? Well, its happened in one peaceful day, after Hans saved me from his witch sister and by his words i saved him, my life continued as usual, i came back to my parents and asked forgiveness a million times, Hans now lives in my town, everything were fine, but in one day happened something, just something. My village had a guests, it was a woman in a strange clothes and her daughter, they were from country known as Japan, i was the last one who learned about them, you see, i just spent time in the forest, and no, not in the dark forest, just forest, suddenly i met there her, a girl in a strange but pretty clothes, which in some point were similar to mine, i mean, her clothes had an apron too, anyway, when i saw her without realizing it, i just hid behind one of trees, but she obviously saw me and decided to call.

"I know that you are behind the tree, come out, don't be afraid."

When i heard her voice for the first time, how should i describe it? Well, her voice had a weird accent which i never heard before, but despite on this, i could understand her, so i just came out to talk.

"Ohayo! My name is Oyaubihime, what's yours?" 'B-Berliner, but friends call me Bell.' "Bell? It's a beautiful name, say Bell, why are you standing far away from me?" 'It's just will be better like this?' "Why do you think so?" 'My face, it's... it's very ugly, you will hate it.' "Don't say that, i am sure your face is pretty, so come closer, i wanna see your face better."

With a reluctant feeling i made a slow steps to her and then closed my eyes, but instead to hear a mean comments, i heard something which were unexpected for me.

"Just how i thought, your face is pretty."

Then i felt some gently feeling on my cheeks, when i opened my eyes i saw this girl closer than earlier, even too closer, she hold me for a cheeks and her face were very close to mine, somehow, involuntarily i blushed and my face became red a bit, she let my cheeks go, made some steps back and said.

"Oops, gomenasai, i mean sorry, i carried away" 'I-it's okay, i am fine, it's just... surprised me?' "So Bell, why do you thought that i will hate your face?" 'It's just... always were like this, no one wanted be my friend because of my face, but in one day situation is changed, i met one kind person who became my friend.' "Can you tell more about this?" 'It's a long story, really.' "We have a plenty time, so please tell me your story." '... Okay.'

It was time for my story, story about my Misadventures in Candy House, i told to Oyayubihime everything what i could, Lezia's birthday party, how i wasn't invited, her challenge for me to get a invitation, how i got into the prison and how i met my first ever real friend Hans, how my toy and friend Heats became alive, our attempt to escape from witch, some revelations about each other, truth about Witch, weird events which i remember somehow, for example my failed attempt to run away from Witch's past self and instant death, last part of my story is how Hans burned Candy House with himself and Witch inside and even how he sent me out of there, my sadness and our unexpected reunion.

"So if i understood you right, kids thought that your face ugly, even refused to play with you, two kids used you but payed by their lives later, you met a young-adult named Johannes aka Hans, who revealed as not only brother of witch known as Margaret and magician, but also son of fake witch, who in fact were just a cannibal, i don't missed anything?" 'No, you said everything right miss Oyayubihime.' "I am very sorry of you Bell, all of this, just awful, but you see, i had my own crazy story, can you listen it?" 'Of course, i will listen you.' "Okay, i can say that my story began from the cannibals."

Time for Oyayubihime has begun, i listened everything what she said, her peaceful and quiet life, kidnapping by cannibal woman with a goal marry Hime on her son with one arm, joining to the troupe of um, entertaining freaks, how she got into the hands of a rich old lady, once again to marry on her not very healthy son, some meetings with a young man in army clothes and his help in future, how she met a Prince of Flower Country, his true sadistic and arrogant to simple people personality, sacrifice of that army boy and how she finally returned to her mother, Oyayubihime even had a memories which she can't recognize, just like she said, her story been crazy.

'Oh my god, i am very sorry of you too miss Ouayubihime, you had so many insane experiences, my own is nothing compare to yours.' "Don't say that! Your story been interesting too, i can say that our stories are similar a bit, we both had in our stories, a cannibals, guys with a ponytail, emotionless boys, in some sense we are similar Bell, there is no need to compare anything. And please, call me just Oyayubihime." 'Oyaybihime... Wait! In your story you mentioned that happened on your sixteenth birthday, so that means, your age is sixteen?' "Correct." 'Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat! But, no offense, but you looks so small.' "I called Oyayubihime for a reason, from Japanese it meaning Thumb Princess, i was born very small if i remember right and i can't be taller than this, despite on a situation i got used to it." 'I see, i am sorry.' "For what?" 'For my earlier behavior.' "No need to apologize, you just don't knew. But i should say Bell, that something in you picking my interest, it's funny because i never felt something like this, especially to girl, but i wanna spend more and more time with you Bell, do you feel the same?" 'Actually yes, somehow i am very comfortable with you too mi- i mean, Oyayubihime.' "Then."

Suddenly she took me for a hand, i blushed but she blushed too and then Hime said.

"Berliner, be my beloved one." 'What? W-w-w-w-w-w-w-whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat! Y-you can't be serious.' "I am very serious, i even ready marry on you when we became older enough." 'M-marry? But can girl marry on another girl?' "If this problem here i just take you with me and we'll make a marriage in Japan." 'But i am too young, how it can work?' "It's not a problem, i can wait when you became older. So Bell, will you be my beloved one?"

Somehow in front of me stood a fully different person, Oyayubihime seemed different, but even so, i still felt that innocent girl who i met earlier and how i said before, i actually feel myself very comfortable with her, in the end i said.

'Yes.' "Bell-chan!"

She hugged me very tight but let go instant.

"I am sorry, i just very happy, don't worry Bell, i can wait, so i am not gonna push you on a weird things." 'Weird things?' "Um nevermind, so what do you wanna do now?" 'I just wanna take a stroll in this forest.' "Well then, i will make you a company."

And that's how i became a lover of former princess of Flower Country, yes former, she lost title after Prince's death and when she returned in her village, anyway, my thoughts and feelings were in a mess, i felt embarrassment, misunderstanding, even shame, but, in same time i felt comfort, feeling that i am in the right place and somehow... purity, purity of my soul.


End file.
